Meet the Peppy/Party Crash Course
Meet the Peppy/Party Crash Course is the third episode of the third season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered in August 24, 2018. Synopsis Meet The Peppy To impress King Peppy during a Swag Stag hunt, Branch invents a tall tale he has to keep up with. Party Crash Course DJ Suki takes Poppy's crash course in party hosting. Plot Meet the Peppy Queen Poppy is telling her father King Peppy of all the events taking place recently in Troll village. Peppy notices that one particular Troll has been hanging around with her a lot lately, Branch. Poppy says that recently she and Branch have taken their relationship to the next level, showing that Branch now is on her Best Friends wall. Peppy is delighted she has made a new best friend and wants to personally meet Branch and get to know his character. Peppy invites Branch to a Swag Stag hunt, a hunt which involves tickling Swag Stages until the cough up swag. Poppy explains to Branch he has done this with all her best friends, but Branch is nervous because its King Peppy. Guy Diamond and Smidge give Branch the impression that he must impress Peppy. Peppy appears and grants Smidge, Guy Diamond and Cooper with joy, but Branch can't even get his name right as he tries too hard to impress him, making himself nervous. As the group admire the Swag Stags, they try to get a closer look, but Branch burns Peppy's scarf with a pair of binoculars. Peppy mourns the loss of his scarf and this has made Branch uneasy. As they begin the hunt, the others are doing fine but Branch is running out of options. He tries to go after the King, who coughs up golden swag. Later then evening, the Trolls retire having had a good days hunts but Branch is missing. Branch then appears with Gold swag, having managed to find the weakness of the King Swag Stag whereas no one else had before. When pressed to tell the others how, rather then coming clean how he did it he gives a over the top explanation trying to impress King Peppy. The others want to see how it is done and they take Branch to show them how to tickle the King's funny bone. When Branch tries to go in and tickle the King Swag Stag, the King turns enraged and attacks. Branch ends up saving Poppy from the King and pulls his trouser down, stand in his underwear the King Swag Stag laughs, coughing up swag. The others are confused by what just happened and Branch confesses he lied to impress Peppy. He is ordered by Poppy to pull up his pants and Branch and Peppy talk. Peppy states that he doesn't care if Branch impresses him or not, Poppy wouldn't listen even if he disproved of Branch as Poppy's friend. The two begin to talk about how overbearing Poppy is and walk off, leaving Poppy wondering what is happening as the two bond over Poppy's flaws. Episode Notes *When King Peppy says "Besides even if I didn't approve of you..." he nose shifts to the wrong position making it look like he has two noses. *The photos from Trolls return, Branch now has replaced Creek. In addition Creek is not on Poppy's "Best Friends Wall", while the entire Snack Pack is there along with Bridget. It is definitely clear that Creek has left Poppy's circle of friendship with Branch now completely replacing the position he once held in the Snack Pack. Character Appearances Trolls *Poppy *Branch *King Peppy *Guy Diamond *Smidge *Cooper *DJ Suki *Satin and Chenille Bergen *Bridget Episode Ranking How good was "Meet The Peppy"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Party Crash Course Poppy is on stage announcing the Wild Card Party weekend. The event is being mixed up with a wheel which will pick who hosts the weekend big party. DJ Suki wins the spin and is asked to come to besides Poppy. Dr. Moonbloom covers for DJ Suki as she faints and fakes illness using glitter, Moonbloom states DJ has Sparkle Fever. The illness according to the Doctor will prevent her hosting the party this weekend, which Smidge finds odd but Cooper poops a cupcake which makes Smidge re-think her stance. After DJ is gone, Poppy finds a bag of glitter. Out of sight, DJ thanks Moonbloom for the cover and gives her a mix tape as a thank you. Moonbloom states this goes against her ethnics but takes the tape anyway. When caught by Poppy, she fakes amnesia instead, which Poppy sees right through. DJ barks madly, but Poppy states she doesn't have rabies either. DJ explains she hosted a party before but it was a disaster. It was a foam party, she had punch but no cups, dip but not chips and couldn't get the foam recipe right. DJ panics and tossed all ingredients into the Foam bug, causing it to produce too many bubbles and all Trolls at the party ended up in bubbles. A particular Troll called Toby refused to come down as he enjoyed it too much. Poppy sends her to the Party Crash Course, a course she runs for refreshers on party making. At the course, DJ messes up initially before starting to get a hang of the course. The final part of the course is DJ Suki has 2 hours and supplies given to her by Poppy - she must host a party for her fellow students. As the class is dismissed, it turns out that DJ has been slacking on certain things and decides an all-night cram jam would be best. Only, she immediately falls asleep. She wakes up the next day and her fellow students are on their way, she has no time left to sort things and Poppy shows her the supplies, telling her to just try her best. She has a mental breakdown, but Poppy's prep talk has paid off and she gets going. Before long she has the party ready and set up. She manages to pull it off and Toby even comes down from his bubble. Character Appearances Trolls *Poppy *DJ Suki *Guy Diamond *Cooper *Smidge *Harper *Rufus *Fuzzbert *Dr. Moonbloom *Gia Grooves *Toby Episode Ranking How good was "Party Crash Course"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes